


Under the Desk

by CrustyCrout0n



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrustyCrout0n/pseuds/CrustyCrout0n
Summary: Who said work couldn't be fun?Erwin was about to show his employee just how much fun work could be.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 73





	Under the Desk

"Less teeth," the blonde muttered, eyes peering down to look at the man who was tucked away under his desk, pale lips wrapped around his swollen cock. "If you don't be careful I'm going to keep you like this," he continued- his foot pressing against the other's erection, denying him any pleasure until he was fully satisfied.

"Ha..E-Erwin, please.." the voice begged, grey eyes looming up at his boss as he squirmed under the man's foot. Levi wrapped a hand around the base of Erwin's cock, giving a soft mewl as he tried to get any sort of friction between Erwin's shoe and his needy cock.

"You know what you need to do then," voice steady as he leaned back in his chair admiring the view. It wasn't every day you had Levi Ackerman in this kind of state. "Suck me off and then I'll touch you," Erwin stated as he tilted his head to the side with a looming smirk.

Levi whined, the lace fabric concealing his erection sticking to his skin from his precum, and his thigh highs slipping down from being on his knees. The outfit was almost humiliating, but when it came to his boss there wasn't much that Levi wouldn't do. Of course, the checkered skirt and button-down top wasn't the worst thing that he has worn, the fact that the skirt didn't cover anything was the problem.

"Yes sir," Levi replies- lips parting into a faint smile before taking in as much of Erwin as he could without choking. It was definitely hard to do with the size of Erwin, but Levi was stubborn and even with tears in his eyes he swallowed Erwin whole, his tongue flicking from the base of his cock to the tip of his urethra, slowly gliding his tongue over the slit and giving a low moan causing ripples of vibration to come to his throat.

Levi must have been doing something right because Erwin moves his hand to cover his face, averting his eyes and he tried to hold back a moan, and Levi could have sworn that he saw a dust of pink across his boss's cheeks.

"Ha... Levi" was all Erwin said as he gripped the handle of his chair with his free hand, using all of his willpower not to buck into the man's mouth. Levi was a fast learner and Erwin knew that if he looked at Levi he wasn't going to last long, especially in that outfit he had made him wear.

Levi only let out another moan, keeping his lips sealed around the other's cock, his free hand slowly roaming up the blonde's thigh before digging into his skin, head bobbing up and down in a slow rhythm. The man's cock twitched in his mouth and Levi knew that the other was close, and it gave the raven a sense of control that he didn't have before.

"I'm-.." Erwin breathed, his foot retreating from Levi's crotch only to fidget until the shoe was off, leaving Erwin's foot with his sock on, and it was then that he pressed his foot against Levi's crotch, almost kneading it- allowing Levi the friction that he so desperately wanted. Damn Levi and that sinful mouth of his, making Erwin almost wither from above him- his grip on the chair tightening the faster Levi started to bob his head.

Levi released his hand from the base of Erwin's cock only to grip the window of Erwin's other thigh as he tried hard not to choke as he felt Erwin's foot rub against his erection. He was already leaking like a virgin, his panties completely soaked and skirt getting stains of white at the hem. "Nng," was all Levi could produce from his mouth as he let his teeth gently graze along Erwin's shaft; trying his best not to use too much teeth like earlier.

"G-.. Good boy," Erwin muttered before a long strenuous moan toppled from his lips, his head falling back against his chair as he lifted his hips slightly, only to be reinforced to keep them where they were at as Levi pinned him down best he could. Erwin wasn't going to get away from him that easily.

"Mr. Smith?" A voice called out from the other side of the door followed by two solid knocks. "You're 3 pm appointment is here, shall I let him in?"

That made Levi freeze, but Levi drifted his hand to Levi's head, tangling his fingers into black locks as he pushed Levi's head back down as if a cue to keep going.

"Ah-.. I forgot about that.. can you push it to 3:30? Tell him I'm terribly sorry." Erwin managed to reply, his free hand drifting to his own hair as he bit his bottom lip to keep a moan from slipping free.

"Of course Sir. And Mr. Smith, have you seen Mr. Ackerman at all? He never came back from his lunch break."

Erwin smirked at that, his eyes locking with grey ones as he shook his head silently, his foot rubbing along Levi's shaft as he cleared his throat. 

"No, I haven't seen him. I know he wasn't feeling too well this morning," he stated as he took in the lewd view of Levi's swollen eyes and puffy lips wrapped so nicely around his cock, his delicate hands gripping at Erwin's thighs. 

Levi's pale skin almost completely exposed except for parts of his chest from the shirt and his upper thighs that the skirt actually covered.

"Okay Sir, thank you."

Erwin waited a few seconds, listening as the foreign footsteps faded again before he let out a moan, his grip on Levi's hair tightening as he felt his orgasm drift closer. "Fuck Levi, I'm almost there." He whispered breathlessly, his eyes half-lidded as he felt his orgasm build until he felt a bolt of electricity go through his body, like every nerve in his system was set on fire and were rapidly going off. "I'm coming, and fuck... you're mouths so hot," he rambled, hips bucking up into Levi's mouth who gladly swallowed every last drop of coming that Erwin had to give him.

As Erwin came down from his orgasm, he let out a shaky breath and looked down at Levi who had a small streak of come on the side of his mouth. The blonde broke out into a smile as he slipped his foot into the man's underwear, a pleasant hum gracing his lips as he felt just how wet Levi really was.

It was Levi's turn to gasp as he felt the cotton rub against his cock, his shaft twitching from the force.

"Thank you for lunch," Levi muttered before smirking himself, lifting himself further on his knees as Erwin leaned down, his tongue darting out to lick the drying come from Levi's face.

"Now it's my time for dessert," he muttered.


End file.
